The present invention relates to operator actuated electrical switches in a vehicle. In particular, the present invention relates to a switch pod assembly for mounting on the steering column of a vehicle.
A known vehicle includes electrical switches for actuating vehicle components such as headlights, windshield wipers, and turn signals. The known electrical switches include push buttons, rotary switches, and toggle switches. Such electrical switches may be mounted on a dash, steering wheel, or steering column of the vehicle.
The present invention is a switch pod assembly for mounting to a steering column in a vehicle. The switch pod assembly includes a generally cylindrical hub portion adapted to be fixedly connected to the steering column adjacent a steering wheel of the vehicle. First and second arms extend radially from an outer surface of the hub portion on opposite sides of the hub portion. Each of the first and second arms has a first end connected to the hub portion and an opposite second end.
First and second switch pod modules extend from the second ends of the first and second arms, respectively, in a direction generally transverse to the first and second arms. Each of the switch pod modules has a curved outer surface that has a radius generally concentric with a radius of the steering wheel. The radius of the outer surface is smaller than the radius of the steering wheel. The outer surfaces of the first and second switch pod modules are positioned proximate the steering wheel. A plurality of switches are supported by the first and second switch pod modules. The switches include actuators positioned along the curved outer surfaces of the first and second switch pod modules.